


Dust and Fire

by Kianna_YM



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kianna_YM/pseuds/Kianna_YM
Summary: Dominic选择将Marius最后出现的地方作为自己的归宿。*奇美拉行动的老梗，大概是刀*私设成山*大概OOC有，垃圾文笔有
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Kudos: 6





	Dust and Fire

Dominic想过他和Marius的未来。  
他们可以在离职的那天下午就顺路领个结婚证，晚上就可以在暂住的酒店里翻云覆雨。完事之后给对方点上一根烟，搂着他在他耳边说腻腻歪歪的情话，再看他还是像20岁的小处男那样，红着脸，用嘴唇堵住他的全部话语。  
他们可以在柏林郊区买一栋小别墅，养一两条狗。客厅里要放上47寸的大电视，还要摆上游戏主机，这样他们就可以窝在软绵绵的怀旧布艺沙发上，在晚上八九点钟玩几把《任天堂明星大乱斗》或是《使命召唤》来找回年轻的感觉。茶几上放着两罐喝了一半的啤酒，烟头和灰在好几天没清理过的烟灰缸里堆了个小山。兴许他们再老点，就可以像两只猫一样依偎着对方，在黄昏时分缩在沙发里看看新闻，关注下国际大事，看着金黄的阳光给浅眠的他镀上金色的外壳。

“Dear passengers, our plane is preparing to descend. Please put away the small table, open the light shield and straighten the seat back..."  
广播里的女声将Dominic从他的梦里扯回来，他皱了皱眉头，长时间没活动过的右臂有点发酸发疼。

————  
四个月前，Dominic在一场肃清活动中被恐怖分子击中了右臂，幸运的是，那颗9mm帕拉贝鲁姆子弹没有让他失去他的手臂，但是让他在医院里躺了三个多月。Doc说，他当时的情况并不乐观，在子弹已经嵌在他的骨肉的情况下，他还扣动扳机，杀死了四五个恐怖分子，在战场上奋战了半个多小时。  
“至少半年，你不能再进行训练或者运动了。”穿着白大褂的医生站在他的病床边，在板子上记录着什么，在另一边坐着的是他的队友，Blitz和IQ，眼里满是关切——这是他记得的，自己醒来后的场景。  
“Jager在哪？”  
这一句他神志不清时的发问，打断了医生喋喋不休的嘱咐，房间陷入了许久的寂静。  
他的大脑还没来得及向他反应队友们的眼神就先给了他答案：他已经将近半年没有见到过Marius了。  
或者说，他已经离开Dominic半年了。

————  
Dominic还记得，在Marius被派遣去亚利桑那州执行任务的前一晚，他还信誓旦旦地说，自己可是王牌飞行员，这只是他职业生涯中最不起眼的小任务罢了。他的眼里倒映着Dominic，嘴角挂着和往常一样的温柔的笑。  
Marius会像往常一样，驾驶着直升机，载着队友们回来。Dominic对此深信不疑，以至于他至今没有相信，Marius在执行任务的时候坠机了。  
他再也回不来了。  
他们说，当队员们前往Jager遇难的地方时，那里除了一架倒栽在地上的燃烧着的直升机，什么也没有，尽管他们已经尽可能的搜索了周边，但还是一无所获。  
他们说，或许他已经被感染了的怪物们撕咬成了碎片，也有可能成为了他们的一员，但无论是哪种，都只能说明，Jager, 他的Marius,再也回不来了。

Dominic不知道那段时间是怎么过来的。他把自己反锁在房间里，因为那里有证明Marius存在过的一切。  
他的漱口杯还摆在洗手台上，半管被挤得歪歪扭扭的牙膏和分岔的牙刷插在里面，Dominic曾拒绝他换情侣漱口杯的建议，而原因仅仅是这看起来像是二十岁小男生做的事。他的床收拾的整整齐齐，被子和枕头像石雕似的垒着，旁边的海豹玩偶则安静的畏缩在角落里，就像任何一个训练结束后回到宿舍的晚上。偶尔打开的电视机会发出嗡嗡的响声，或许是电路老化的原因，Marius提出过换一个新的——连带着他下面那个沟壑纵横的红木电视柜，但由于两人太忙，也都没有实现。  
床边躺着Dominic的p12手枪，没上膛，却装了一颗子弹，几分钟前，他的主人还想过用它结束自己荒谬的一生——反正自己早该死了不是吗，Dominic想着。但内心里有个声音命令他活下去，就像无数个在地狱天使的晚上那样。他此时站在阳台上，不知疲倦的吸着一根又一根的烟，让尼古丁带着自己的微乎其微的痛苦和充斥着人格的麻木飘向浩荡的夜空。他的脑子混乱如麻，心脏绞痛着，无数的声音在他脑海中嗡嗡作响，又在一片喧嚣中突然沉寂。他觉得自己像是汪洋中的一叶孤舟，和Marius曾经的种种化作狂风暴雨，将他席卷在思绪的漩涡里。

感情在Dominic传奇而毫无人性的卧底时期中逐渐被磨灭，毕竟在地狱中，留恋人间不会有任何帮助。他只有在鲜少的夜里，像这一天一样，抽着烟，反复思考自己是谁这个问题。Dominic一度认为自己的人生已经看得到头了，在走一步是一步的生活中，他也不知道哪一天就会死掉，尽管他已经脱离了那个地方，他的脑袋还是会时不时蹦出这种消极的念头。  
但是Marius出现了。这个年近四十的男人，眼里还闪着十四岁少年般的光，跌跌撞撞的闯进Dominic一片死寂的世界，用他笨拙且直白的言语和行动，包容着他，他这个浑身是刺，背负着伤痕累累的过往的男人。  
Dominic也一度以为，Marius是个无可挽救的盲目乐观者，一个幼稚的蠢蛋，可时间让他意识到，是自己错了。尽管他也会像个青春期少年一样和他争论吸烟的危害和新电视机的使用方法，但他终究也是那个在一个个深夜里伏案工作，绘制出一张张精美的图纸并把他们都变为现实的工程师。他像一把火，在某一天刹然点燃了Dominic几乎成为灰烬的心，让他重新感受到，原来心脏还跳动着的感觉是这么美好。

Marius的离世，像是突然抽走了所有的氧气一般，熄灭了他生命中唯一的火苗，带走了他的温暖和光。  
当Dominic打开房门，他就像以前一样生活，工作，就像Marius从来没存在过一样。  
我好得很。他总这么说，但是个人都可以看得出来，他一点都不好，甚至可以称得上是糟糕。他总在一个人的时候发呆，枯井一般深邃的眼里看不出任何波澜，在演习时也有时回不过神来，反应都好像慢了半拍。  
“Marius的离开让他对于世界的感知变得迟钝了。”这是Doc试图和他进行心理咨询后得出的结论。“他实在是太会掩饰了，他总在说服自己是个没事人，却下意识的对和Jager有关的事避而不谈。这件事对他无疑是沉痛的打击。”

————  
或许这次受伤，对Dominic来说是好事，至少他可以有两个月甚至更长的时间来让自己接受Marius死去的事实。  
但Dominic从来不是善于妥协的人。  
大概是因为身体基础不错，也庆幸那颗子弹没有穿过他的骨头，Dominic的伤势恢复的情况很乐观，仅仅休养了四个月就已经可以正常活动了，只是用力还是略有困难。尽管如此，他已经准备好实施他那大胆到赌上性命的计划了。  
次日早上，前来检查的护士和医生就只见到放在床头的那张写着“我辞职了，工资和抚慰金打到我卡上”，署名为Bandit的纸条，而病床上空无一人。  
当天深夜，Dominic刚从医院溜出来，就坐着的士，搭上了最近一班飞往亚利桑那州图森机场的航班，并且如Dominic所料，当他们发现他消失的时候，他已经在大西洋的上空了。而在彼岸，他曾经的弟兄已经帮他备好了交通工具——一辆哈雷摩托。  
他稳住自己的呼吸，背起他仅有一个背包的行李，将他的面孔隐藏在外套的兜帽下，融入狭窄过道中摩肩接踵的人群。

美洲的荒漠很是凄凉，朗朗晴空并没有给这个地方带来该有的生机。Dominic骑着那辆摩托，驰骋在荒凉的公路上，偶尔出现的电线杆也像风似的从他身旁略过，风卷起尘土和一团团风滚草，时不时还有小石子撞击在摩托车头盔上，微小的撞击声埋没在风声和马蹄般的发动机声中。  
Dominic的想法只有一个：他要去找Marius。  
他一向是个极度现实，又不轻易相信他人的人，哪怕真的Marius死了，他也要亲眼见到他和其他血肉模糊的尸体倒在一起才肯相信，而不是仅凭那些没有带回来他一样遗物的人的说辞。

远远的，Dominic已经能看到那座小镇了。黑色的剪影安静的坐落在地平线上，周围全是拉起的警戒网，顽强亮着的几盏警戒灯闪烁着刺眼的红光，他甚至还能看到那倒栽在地上的直升机尾翼，在屋顶上冒出一个小小的尖。他面前火红的，硕大的太阳已经有小半沉入地平线下了，周围的天被染成了橙红色，仿佛被冲天的火光照耀着。Dominic一拉油门，身下的摩托回应以一声高亢的响声，余晖和护目镜下，他眼里闪着隐隐约约的泪光。  
趁着光芒还未消失，趁着灰烬中还有余热，Dominic决定耗尽生命中最后复燃的火焰，去追逐逝去的温暖和光明。


End file.
